


A to the Z! Ateez imagines(Requests open)

by Chelsearaenavy



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Atiny, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, angst fluff jongho request wooyoung yunho scenarios interracial ambw kpopidols kpop imagine mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsearaenavy/pseuds/Chelsearaenavy
Summary: Just a compilation of Ateez scenarios/imagines for Atiny and any one who wants to dive into this Wonderland!Enjoy!Warning: Might contain poly-amory ,smut, little space, sub/dom relationship a lots of Fluff!Note: You can also request specific interracial scenarios e.g ambw
Relationships: ensemblexreader, idolxidol - Relationship, readerxidol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Imagine 1: Days like this pt.1 [minor Angst/Fluff]

**Author's Note:**

> Bring on the requests!!

Tags:Ensemble x Reader

It was officially the worst day ever.

Not only did you lose your wallet but your phone screen was all now cracked.

You cursed under your breath as you turned around to yell the biker who had just barely avoided hitting you causing you to drop your new phone on the deadly tiles of the sidewalk.

You inspected the damage,your phone was bleeping furiously yet as you tried to try any function it blacked out. It wasn't just shattered now it was also unresponsive.

Here goes your chance to call an uber driver.

"fuck" you sighed aloud, getting some dirty looks from the passerbys. A woman even went as far as to covering her child's ears.  
You rolled your eyes, you where sure the child had heard worse before there was no need for the lady to act so dramatic.

To be honest you were not the type to pay attention to such things, you could care less about people around you and their opinion but today...

Today was one of those days.

You were swarmed with assignments, your university just took you out from the volleyball team for God knows what reason and you had one more chance to pass your Biochem paper or you were forced to repeat the whole year.  
Not to talk about your korean tutor being a bitch.

You were stressed and rightfully so,

Just as you pondered over all your life problems, you felt a little sprinkle of wetness on your face.

You blinked bringing the palm of your hand to your cheek.

'nope it wasn't your tears'

With no time to actually process the situation,the clouds turned grey, a pitter patter was found resounding around you as the sky opened up, letting it pour on the the great city of Seoul.

As you looked around, you could see people running for cover.  
A few of them were prepared opening their umbrellas with a swift motion, their trajectory never shivered as their feet carried out with purposeful strides.

You thought about your options.  
You could not get a cab nor a bus because you lost your wallet at the University.  
You could not get an uber because your phone got broken.  
Your aunt was probably still at her office but it would be such a long walk...  
Not to add that your current residence was at least an hour away if you power walked.  
The rain was also getting worst by the minute.

You sighed in exasperation as you placed your hands into your pockets.

A ringing sound was heard.  
You softly brought out your key chains, there dangling in its might was A little bell, you had received it along the spare key that San gave you for his dorm when they went on a world tour last summer.

You gasped as realization hit you.

'San! That's right'

The dorm of the cheerful boy and his group mates was barely 10 minutes away from your current position.

You could hang around there until they came back for practice,so you could borrow their phone and call your aunt to pick you up.

You hastily packed the little bell as you made your way to your new destination.  
'to HALAteez'you thought cheerfully as sped walked round the numerous pedestrians on the streets.

It was good luck that you had befriend San, it happened quite randomly.  
You had just arrived in Korea and was making a detour around the city, you were walking whilst not paying attention to your surrounding your clumsiness caused you to trip on something making you loose your balance.

You had immediately closed your eyes expecting a hard Collison with the floor.  
Luckily to you did not fall at the concrete,but instead fell in the arms of your now close friend San.

At first you did not recognize him as an idol, you were mortified and apologized to him offering him to buy him something in return of his forgiveness.

San had actually brushed it off,smiling surely and telling you its ok.  
Luckily he spoke english cause at the time your korean was not acceptable.

You still insisted though on buy him something that's how you ended up getting ice cream with him.  
It had been a fun day, you guys had a lot in common, you even exchanged numbers.   
It actually took you 3 months in the friendship to realize he was an idol.  
San had laughed at your face as you came in contact with a gigantic poster with his face, followed by 7 other males as you guys were hanging out at the mall.

It explained why he always wore hoodies and mask everyone you hung out.   
You kinda felt dumb for not recognizing him all this time...

You were still in the middle of reminiscing your memories when you finally reached the boy's dorm.  
You knocked on the door,to be respectful and just in case any of the boy's was already back but you did not get any response.

'They're probably still at practice ' you told yourself before unlocking the door and making your way in.

As soon as you went in your body relaxed.  
The dorm was clean, and there was a faint scent camomille surrounding the place.  
You could tell that was Seonghwa's handywork.

You smiled to yourself as you felt at peace with your surrounding.  
As you took off your shoes you noticed just how drenched you are.

Not wanting to leave a trail allover you quietly took off your clothes and placed them at the side.  
You did not want to go to the boy's room with out permission so you made your way to the clean laundry basket.  
You took the first thing you saw a pair of short which looked like the ones you saw wooyoung often in and a big Tee, probably Mingi's or Yuno's .

After successfully dressing you took a plastic bag from the cabinets in the kitchen, you used it to put away your wet clothes.  
You didnt like things being in the way, especially since it wasn't your house.

You quickly glanced at the clock before sitting yourself at one of the couches.

It wasn't your first time at their dorm but it was your first time uninvited that's why you avoided touching stuff and going in the other rooms.

Maybe it was the pelting of the rain at the windows, maybe it was the fragrance of the door or maybe just the exaustion coming through but withouth you even knowing you fell into a comfortable slumber your body curling up into itself as you made your way into dreamland .

.  
.

it wasnt even up to half an hour after you fell asleep that a shuffling sound was heard through the doors.

The boys were back.

Yeosang was the one who had opened the door.   
He noticed it immediately, there was a pair off foreign shoes at the front door.  
He frowned warily.

I mean the shoes looked familiar but....you never know right?

The rest of 99 liner were busy making noise as they bickered with themselves, the 2 oldest were busy trying to quiet them down whilst Jongho stared at him with a questioning gaze.

'ah their maknae he was as observant at him' 

The both made sign to the others to quiet down.

Silently tip going around the pair of suspect shoes before finally going in.

Jongho checked the room first holding onto a bat for protection not that he really needed it cause you know *cough cough* #muscles

Wooyoung screeched 'My shorts are gone!!!' Earning a little slap at the back of his head from Mingi .

'what the-'

"-shsh " said the tallest of the 2

San laughed aloud before Yunho placed his hands on top of his mouth attempting to moderate or muffle his laughter.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes for the 1000th time sighing to himself.

'Be leader they said, it'll be fun they said'

Seonghwa the one with a hunch calmly made his way to the living room upon entering he noticed a figure curled at the couch.

He came closer worried that it might be someone in need of help,his motherly instinct coming suit.

Upon closer inspection he realized that the body curled up was none other than you.

He was mildly surpised, he knew you had the spare key but you had never used before this. So it was new.

As he observed you he noticed that you were exhausted.  
He skilfully placed a cushion under your head checking your breathing before he made his way to his room to get you a blanket.

Yeosang noticed Seonghwa had a blanket with him, so he followed him.

He was also surprised to see you there in deep sleep.  
Seonghwa finished tucking you up ,making sure you were comfortable before he made gesture for Take any to tell the rest to be quiet.

Yeosang made his way back to the kitchen.  
The sight was... A little concerning but he ignored it.

He gave an apologetic look to Hongjoong who was being tackled by Wooyoung who for some reason was bent on biting him everywhere and anywhere visible.  
You could tell Hongjoong was in pain.  
Yunho dissapointedly was acting as if he was reporting a wrestling match.  
Mingi was filming it while San was rolling on the floor laughing aloud.

And what about Jongho?

Jongho was probably still looking for an intruder with that bat of his.

'where did that even come from?!'

Anyway he gestured at San and the others to following before making his way back to the living room.

Surprisingly they all complied.

As they reached the said destination they froze.

They recognised you instantly.

Jongho, yes Jongho reappeared, exclaimed

"-oh she was the ghost" before giggling.  
Hongjoong scratched his head eyeing Seonghwa who just raised his shoulder as an answer.

Wooyoung and San squealed aloud "-She's so cutter!!"

Mingi began taking pictures and as Yunho began narrating the fact that you were sleeping at their couch.

In summary it was a mess.

But a good mess.  
Soon enough San and Seonghwa kicked the rest of the member's to their rooms.

San got a hunch and went out to call and inform your aunty that you were there with them and Seonghwa...  
Seonghwa smiled to himself as he observed you sleeping.  
He softly caressed you hair as he whispered a "-Sleep well" before he also let you slumber in peace.


	2. How to request!!

1) Go to my profile

2) Leave a comment or direct message with preferences:

-Theme or plot  
-whether you'd like your name to be used or just y/n or neither  
-ship or preferred member pairing

alternatively comment down on this page your request

3) Wait till its posted (follow my profile so you can get update notifications)[If you're reading this on wattpad and asianfanfics)

4)Enjoy!!!


	3. Imagine 2: Days like this pt.2 [Fluff]

ags: EnsemblexReader (minor Seonghwa focus)

It was one of those days, one of those summer hot days ,where your friends also known as Ateez came to crash at your house because 1- you had a garden and 2- they were about to go touring and would not see you in moments.

Everything was going great, it was just a chill day until you screamed as the heavy bucket of cold water hit your body ;the contrast between the hot temperature and the icy bucket making you shiver as droplets of water cascaded out of your now soaked clothes.

A set of high-pitched voices were heard howling in laughter.

you huffed exasperated as you gave San and Wooyoung a side glare.

The two froze for a few seconds , scared of your impending anger but as they watched the way you attempted to squeeze out the excess water from your now sticky and soggy shirt they burst out laughing again; Their bodies tied between themselves as they rolled on the floor.

You sighed at the sight rolling your eyes at them.

"-Here" you heard a voice say

You turned around to see Yunho hand you a towel.

You took feeling thankful

"-They're back at it, again aren't they?" he asked chuckling

You smiled as you watched how his little nose scrunched up

"-Hyung~ play with me I am bored!"

You heard as you turned around just in time to catch Jongho trying to act cute ( which was a sight to see) as he attempted to trick Hongjoong into arm wrestling with him.

You stifled a laughter as you witnessed Hongjoong's face morphed into one of horror.

Jongho had already brought out the foldable table , meaning to set it up when two more voices were heard approaching from the distance.

"-Guys! we're back we got the ice creams"

Yeosang and Seonghwa approached you guys with two big plastic bags in tow.

San, Wooyoung and Yunho rushed towards it, already shot gunning their favourite flavours.

A long set of limbs was seen skirting past you to join the ice cream huddle. It was Mingi

'ah' you muttered lowly ; you had almost forgotten he was present.

He had taken over your little shade ,in the garden doing who knows what, and had not come out until now.

You observed as they all happily munched on their icy prize with a smile on your face. It was night to spend time like this ,altogether.

You were about to join them when your body jostled at the strength of your sneeze.

You grimaced looking at the drying yet still wet.

You glanced at the boys who were now quietly conversing before slipping out of sight.

You went to your room and rapidly changed into a simple set of black shorts and a white tee.

It was not anything fancy, after all comfort was your priority.

You had made your way to the kitchen to grab some fruit to munch on when you noticed someone fiddling with your freezer.

You couldn't tell who it was from the angle you were on as the big white door covered the crouched person's upper body.

That does not stop your mischievousness from kicking it.

You tiptoed your way around the dining table then bounced on your prey tickling their sides.

Unfortunately for you that had not been the smartest thing because they went down with a startled grabbing onto you as they did so.

You expected to feel pain as you felt yourself being dragged down but instead you felt your weight settle on top of a rigid body, not so comfortable but definitely less painful than the hard ground.

You looked up to see that you were indeed on top of Seonghwa , the latter was blinking almost in disbelief.

You were just stuck staring at him until it hit you that he must have shifted his body to mellow your fall so you would not be hurt.

As you brain finally processed the information you exclaimed

"Oh my God, Seonghwa are you ok!"

Seonghwa glanced down to you, giving you one of those charming smiles

"-I am fine darling, but you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, it could be dangerous" he gently reprimanded you, bopping your nose lightly without any malice, as if you were a little child .

You blushed when you realized you could feel his warm breath on you. You were actually closer than you expected . You could even feel the steady rhythms of his heartbeat with how close you were

You hid your face on the croon of his neck out of embarrassment causing him to chuckle lightly, the whole vibrations of his laughter passing through you as you still laid on top of him

"-I really am fine" he reassured you

"but we do need to get up, unless.... you were planning to lay on me from the beginning" he said his voice going from his soothing, calming time to something more sultry

You flushed and scrambled to your feet in embarrassment, after realizing just how long you had stayed in that position 'horrified at the possible thought of him thinking you were a perv'

As soon as you got up you bolted out, not turning nor stopping, the voice of Seonghwa's laughter echoing through and making your heart speed a little, as you willed your blues away.

It was nice,

Days like this were nice.


	4. Imagine 3: Cuddle with me [minor Angst/Fluff]

Tag: MingixReader

Honestly, you felt bad.

You felt guilty .

How could you not have noticed the signs?

how could you not have noticed that your baby boy needed you.

You gently cradled your arm around the bigger ones of Mingi, placing your face in the crook of his neck as you gently rubbed his back whilst you rocked the both of you gently.

You fought your own tears as you suddenly recalled just how long you baby had been holding out.

You hadn't meant for it to happen.

You never meant to neglect him.

It just had been one of the worst months , your whole academic schedule was a mess.

so many projects, so many assignments to complete... you hadn't even noticed how your distant behaviour had affected him.

Every time Mingi ended up making any sort of advances he ended up rejected. not on purpose obviously but it still hurt.

Seeing him so dejected and worn out made you feel guilty.

You looked at your trembling giant who was now wrapped around in a cocoon of blankets, his face was red, particularly his little pointy nose, his ears were also flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead, given the cold sweat that he was having.

The fever wasn't so high thank goodness, but you still wished that he was healthy and felt extremely bad for not noticing the signs of your boyfriend falling ill.

You really were a terrible girlfriend you thought to yourself as you went through all of the events that had transpired.

*

It all started the day you had received your second semester project topics.

Not only the deadline was ridiculously close, but the topic assigned to you did not even completely make sense.

There were barely any scientific papers available on the subject.

And what little material that was published was still under work given it was still a newly researched area.

You sighed as you stared at the document file that was staring back at you blanking, your nose scrunching up in irritation as you attempted to figure out how to start an introduction.

Unbeknownst to your boyfriend Mingi had just entered your apartment, he had a bouquet of flowers on his left hand and a bag full of snacks on his right hand.

Based on the simple T and joggers he was wearing along with the dark hat and the mask on, he had just finished practice

"-Hey love" he said dropping the bag in the kitchen and placing the bouquet in your empty vase which he had now filled with water.

You made some sort of noise of acknowledgement whilst you typed furiously in an attempt of producing some sort of readable piece.

Mingi observed you a while before he came to you and placed a gentle peck on your temple.

You made a noise in protest shooing him away as you remarked that you were busy.

Mingi just smiled leaving you to it.

He did not intend to disturb you while you worked, so instead decided to order you some dinner. His cooking skills were not exactly the best. Plus, he did not want to set your kitchen on fire by cooking unsupervised.

To be honest he had come by to tell you about this new survival programme that his group Ateez had been casted for, but he supposed he could just tell you about it later.

Days later Mingi had called you, they were about to travel to Japan for 2 days because of a schedule and wanted to speak to you.

Your reply was cold, almost irritated as you rushed to end the call, as you told him you were nearing the library.

A week after and Mingi had tried to get you to cheer up he had bought tickets to go on a resort the two of you together, but you had cancelled on him, telling him you had finally gotten a reply form one the researchers in the Institutions and you needed to meet them to discuss their current findings.

Mingi tried week in and week out

He tried to talk to you, tried to cheer you up, tried to hide his disappointment every time you basically rejected him.

Everything he did , did not seem to work.

He genuinely was not trying to make things difficult for you, but he missed you and wanted to see you smile for him, wanted to hear your cute laugh, and your warm embrace.

Things had escalated when he had tried to pry you off your laptop for a few minutes. Trying to get you to rest a little.

It was the day of the submission."

It was safe to say that things had gone south really quickly .

As you exploded, all the tension and frustration of the month getting up to you as you yanked yourself out of his hold. Ignoring how hot his body temperature seemed to be and how flushed his face was.

"-Get out" you had said staring him dead in the eyes.

Mingi's jaw went slack .

He did not know how to react; you had never spoken to him so angrily before .

He stuttered.

"-I..I ...what... really?"

Yes, you said standing your ground, ignoring the little tug at your heart as you stared at is trembling form.

He did not want to fight.

All he wanted for you to take care of yourself. You hadn't slept properly in weeks and he could clearly see it.

He did not want to offend you

He just really cared.

Mingi's eyes were down casted, he seemed like he wanted to say something, but he held it in turning away from you as he made his way out of your apartment.

It was like you weren't yourself , like you were possessed. It wasn't until you finally completed the submission that you had realized what exactly you had done.

Regret filled your whole system as memories of the past weeks flooded you.

The relief you had let on finishing your submission suddenly turned into panic, as the dejected look on Minigi's face flashed before your eye

"-Fuck" you muttered aloud .

You really had fucked up so bad.

With no hesitation you made your way towards his dorm, hoping you'd be able to apologize to him for being such a bitch.

You just really hoped that he wouldn't break up with you, despite you deserving it.

You had literally dumped your car in front of the door not locking, nor checking if you had parked properly rushing towards the door.

You had the spare keys that Mingi had given you once you first started dating, but you preferred ringing the bell, just in case the other boys were at home.

You did not want to make anyone uncomfortable.

True to your thoughts Seonghwa was home and he had opened the door for you.

He did not say much or pry on your business, but he did give you a warm look and filled you up on Mingi

"-He's in his room. To be honest he is......he's a bit sick, he's actually got a temperature that is why he was sent home and he came to you..."

he sighed "- I do not know what is going on between you guys but please fix it, he hasn't been himself these past weeks and our comeback is very soon"

You nodded at him giving an apologetic look before you scurried back into the apartment looking for supplies and making your way towards Mingi's room

And this was how you had ended up here. Standing in the middle of Mingi's room full of regret and sorrow

You sighed once more

placing the bowl of water and the towel aside as you made your way closer to him.

Mingi shrinked further into his cocoon looking like a deer caught in the light, his eyes wide open and moist from the held back tears.

"-Baby " you said in a soft tone, staring at him lovingly

"-I would never want to break up with you, you're my everything. You're the stars in my sky, my little sunshine in the day. tell me , just how am I supposed to live without you " you asked him causing his puffy cheeks to flush further, but this time for another reason

Mingi smiled a little before it fell back, causing your little heart to wrench at the sight

"-But...b-but you..." You shook your head, cutting him off as you placed your cold hand on his face, automatically causing him to chase after the cooling feeling as he leaned into your touch .

"- I am sorry baby, I had lots of work but that should not have been a reason to ignore you like this. I have no excuses; will you forgive me?" You asked the boy, cooing at the confused look on his face.

He looked adorable!

"-Really?" he asked in a tiny voice

"-Really " you said smiling at him once more

Mingi observed you for a good minute before he threw himself at you

"-I forgive you" he said smacking his lips against yours in a sloppy kiss before he distanced himself from you horrified, when he realized he was actually still sick

You tapped his little cute nose lightly reassuring him

"-It's ok baby, I won't get sick" you said giggling to yourself when you saw his tense shoulders relax

"-But you mister, need to recover quickly so we can go back on our date, let me wipe you off and help you change, I also brought some meds . You will feel better that way"

Mingi scrunched his nose up in distaste

"-Don't want to " he said getting beneath the blankets, pout clearly visible in his voice

You waved your head in mock exasperation he could not actually see you no more, but he could feel you action and hear your sigh

Amused you played along with him letting him continue with the childish antics despite you two being in your twenties.

"-Aww to bad and I thought that we could have some cuddle time" you said in a resigned tone despite your eyes crinkling as you smiled

"-hah I guess no cuddles for today" you said standing up already predicting your boyfriend's next action.

"-Wait!! He said peeking out the covers

"-If I change......we'll have cuddles?" He asked eyeing you form

You smiled down at him leaning in close so you could brush your noses together, in an affectionate action.

"-Mmm " you said pretending to think it over "-If you do, we'll cuddle all day! I even have a new movie I bought that we can watch

That seemed to seal the deal as Mingi quickly reached out for the supplies you had brought over, you giggled helping him out.

In no time both you and Mingi were both draped around each other and the little fluff of blankets his nose nuzzling into your neck where he had taken the liberty to hide. Basking into the familiar intimacy and comfort that you were to him.

The movie was playing, the dialogue between the characters sounding so far away from your ears as you kept your attention on the slightly dozed off boyfriend of yours. You quietly admired him, he looked so peaceful, he was absolutely beautiful.

You could not help but feel so lucky to have someone as sweet and as caring as him in your life, and you'd be damned if you lost such a perfect relationship because of your negligence.

You could not resist the urge to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheeks as you study the beautiful mole that adorned his skin.

Mingi was drowsy courtesy of the medications, but he still smiled at the action, squishing himself closer to you if that was even possible.

You sighed contently.

Yes, you would never want to trade something so special as this for nothing in the world.

Nothing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to send in any request guys!
> 
> And if you enjoyed this little scenario don't be scared to share,comment or upvote x


	5. Imagine 5: Play with me won't you pt5 [SMUT WARNING]

Tags: Poly au, ensemble x reader,Yeosang x reader x Jongho

Warming: Smut

A smack was resonated around the room as you let your hand collide with San's head, the boy in question let out a screech before dramatically exclaiming

"-What was that for?!"

You huffed rolling your eyes "-Really ,this is your plan? I thought you were going to help me !" You said exasperated letting yourself fall into the duvet and making Seonghwa who had been quietly reading a book on the bed jumped a little with the force with which you threw yourself.

San's eyes widened as he flayed his hands in the air before stating

"-I am trying'"

"-Not hard enough," you replied, clicking your tongue.

San faked a cry once again before dramatically tossing himself on top of Seonghwa causing the older to lose his book in the process and making all of you bounce up at the impact.

Seonghwa glared at San before scooting away attempting to recover his precious book

Once he got hold of it, he let out a happy sound before placing back his bookmark on the page where he had been reading before the rude interruption.

“- Hyung~!” he heard San whine for the 10th tie now.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes exasperated before muttering

“locking herself in a basement with them is not the smartest idea” said Seonghwa “- especially given how they all hate bugs. And not to mention how clumsy they are they’ll just end up losing the key and getting stuck with no one to rescue them “ he then continued

You shivered at the mention of bugs, you imagined being stuck in a dark basement with lots of creepy insects and spiders .

‘Oh God ‘ You sent another glare towards San making him freeze for a second before he started whining again at the unfairness of it all. He was just trying to help anyway

Seonghwa was actually done with your disturbances so he decided to end your misery by giving you an actual useful suggestion

“-Why don’t you rile them, make them jealous, make them want to show you just who you belong tow he said nonchalantly

You stopped your non-so-threatful glare towards San and tilted your held in thought

“-That’s actually a good idea but….they’re not jealous of any of you. They know our dynamics” You said thinking back at the day they had confessed to you.

All 8 of them had agreed to sharing you, their bond was so strong and unrivalled that they never felt any malice towards each other when seeing you together with another member.

Instead they smiled sweetly and cooed at your interactions.

Seonghwa shrugged. “- I did not say you had to make them jealous through any of us”

At that San froze his stance going rigid as his eyes slightly darkened

“- I do not want to share her with anyone else but our members “ he said sternly

Seonghwa rolled his again for the …how many times was it now?

Anyway, he calmly continued, unfazed by the overprotective nature of the younger man

“- You don't actually have to meet other people to rile them up, you know how they are you could just say the wrong name and you’d trigger their possessive sides “

That got you thinking. It was true despite their calm and charming nature Jongho and Yeosang were actually very possessive individuals, you had the opportunity to see them completely black out of anger once when a drunk man would not stop bothering you at a bar.

You had seen their possessive sides but that had never been translated into them releasing their sexual frustration.

Suddenly a bell rang on your head as you exclaimed

“-Seonghwa you’re a genius!” You threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you peppered his face with kisses

Seonghwa chuckled lightly accepting the affectionate action whilst San who was now feeling neglected ,sulked.

You giggled before telling him

“-That’s what you get for not being helpful”

San stared at you with an expression aching to betrayal causing both you and Seonghwa to fall into a fit of laughter.

For the next five days you had worked hard on setting up your plan. Hopefully soon all your efforts were going to be repaid.

You already informed the rest of the boys of your plans Not wanting to accidentally trigger them.

You were now in their dorm resting on top of the big couch in the living room as you watched an old rerun of some popular k-drama , when your phone vibrated, the display showed it was Hongjoong that had called.

You had happily answered the phone, thankful for the little break from the over romanticized tv series

“- Hello?”

“-hi baby” you could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling. That in turn made you smile shily.

That was Hongjoong’s talent. He could literally just stare at you and say nothing, and you would be putty in his arms.

You were already mental spacing out when you hear him call your name bringing you back to the present

“-Huh?” you asked not having caught what he had said given how busy you were thinking about him.

He chuckled lightly knowing just how much of an effect he had on you .

“-I said that Yeo-yeo and Jongho are on their way back, they should be close. It took a lot of effort to convince them to go back home first. You have roughly 3 hours to spare before we’ll make our way back also.” Pausing a little before his voice turned suggestive .

“-Make good use of it” You shily ducked your head away despite knowing he was not there to see your own embarrassment at your neediness.

Unfortunately for you ,you had to cut the phone call short. The boys were really close...

They had texted you asking you if you could come over, not knowing you were already inside their dorm.

It did not take long before you heard the pin code of the house being keyed in.

Hurriedly you lowered the TV’s volume , before taking the phone and feigning a conversation with another man.

When Jongho and Yeosang had seen your figure sprawled across the crouch their heart had swollen in affection, coming close with intention of greeting you, however their hurried footstep had come to a stop when they saw that you were actually on the phone and once they processed the words that were coming out of your mouth

“-what? Jae~” you giggled “- someone could hear us “ You said twirling your hand with your free hand as you feigned being flustered “-Oh really?” you said lowering your voice into a whisper before seductively exclaiming 2-what would you do to me..”

By the end of that sentence the boys had had enough.

Before you could even process it, your phone had been snatched away and thrown somewhere in the living room as your bottom was suddenly in the air, your head face down as you stared at the ground.

Jongho had effectively snatched you up and by the direction of his movements he was actually taking you towards his shared room with Mingi.

Yeosang close in tail.

Jongho was fuming, the little stunt of yours had been going on for 5 days and it was driving him crazy. The thought of you and another man was driving him insane. At first he had thought it was just a friend but the amount of time you spent on the phone with that person was unnerving, not to talk about the suggestiveness in your voice every time you had conversation with whoever the person was.

He had tried speaking to others, both Seonghwa and Hongjoong seemed to dismiss the case whilst the others even claimed that they did not notice anything weird in your actions.

It was just him and Yeosang.

They had actually just finished conversing about the issue, they had come to the conclusion that maybe they were being a bit too sensitive but seeing what they had just witnessed drove them on override.

You briskly placed on a large twin bed in record time, your hands were tied up to the headboard and clothes basically ripped away from your body causing you to shiver at the sudden sensation.

You blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the new state and position as you looked up at them expectantly.

From what you could tell from the few times you had had intercourse with them is that they were not very vocal in bed. They did not like to dirty talk like Hongjoong or want to praise like Seonghwa. No, they were instead the type of people that would how show you what they meant with their actions.

So, when they both wordlessly latched into your nipples making your arc and cry at the sudden sensation you understood what they were trying to convey. Their hands travelled through your body touching and teasing any of the sensitive buds in your body. Their lips trailing softly from your neck to your thighs, touching, tasting, claiming.

You could tell from the light throbbing sensations that there were living marks all over you.

The meaning was simple .

Mine

The y did not stop touching and teasing even when the second orgasm hit your body in a heavy wave causing your body to jerk forward and trembled as Yeosang used his finger s to drive you to overstimulation the only thing keeping you from being flung out of the bed at the intensity of your pleasure being the ropes they had tied you up with.

They had not finished yet, they were just getting started , you mewled out as Jongho started prepping you the whole of his fingers now sucked clean into you as you moaned with every trust and every scissoring motion that he played. It did not help that Yeosang had also been teasing your clit with his tongue. Only catching up when you felt Jongho behind you p

You did not know how the two worked well and found the balance to bounce off each other but you were loving it. Youi breathing was ragged, your voice was hoarse, and you looked like a complete mess. They both groaned as they gave you a once over almost coming undone by just the sight of you in that state.

Yeosang and Jongho were both repositioning themselves, you could tell they were about to take you both raw and at the same time.

You were ready for it, you craved it but before the actually went any further Yeosang softly grabbed your chin tilting towards his face as he so gently asked you “-Colour”

You blinked lazily a bit hazy from your activity only catching up when you felt Jongho who had somewhat moved behind you caressed your back repeating after Yeosang

“-Baby… what colour, do you want us to stop”

That seemed to shake you off your haziness almost like a cold bucket of water had been splashed on you

“-No!” you said almost crying out at the prospect of them stopping “-green I’m green” you said incoherently.

Yeosang smiled, shushing you a little and giving you time to recover .

That night they had both taken you, multiple times at that. The gentleness and the passion with which they had done that had reassured you of all your insecurities.

They did not say it as much, but they loved you.

They did not touch you as often but hey loved you,

They loved you enough to respect and want to keep you to themselves.

You were just like a treasure.

Their own special treasure.

And that was everything you could ever ask of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you guys enjoyed this little imagine/scenario, This was my first explicit smut so I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> If you would like don't hesitate to send me you request and I'll do my best to write them.
> 
> Until next time!x


	6. Imagine 6: Safe with you [Fluff]

Tags: Phobia au, Yunho x Reader, comfort, fluff

It's not like you were afraid of thunder.

No, because that would have been ridiculous at your age and maturity.

They certainly did not make you want to hide under your blankets , and most certainly did not make you panic.

At least that's what you were trying to convince yourself off.

You were cuddled in a cocoon of blankets, body shivering as you kept your eyes closed when a particular loud rumbled caused you to jump and emit a whimper.

The tip tap on your windows had grown even harder, making for a clear sign of an impending storm coming.

You did not like the rain.

Rain brought the wind making even the brightest of days cold and icy.

The rain brought the dark, making the atmosphere gloomy and mellow.

The rain brought a mess.

You did not like the feeling of having wet clothes sticking to you. It was yucky and very uncomfortable.

To be honest there were hundreds of other reasons you could list as to why you did not like the rain but the most important one would have to be that where there is rain, there is also thunder.

The loud ,booming natural phenomena caused your ears to ring, and your heart to race uncontrollably.

Often when younger you would find yourself cradling in between your parents in their big queen size bed, their presence and warmth bringing you comfort.

You could no longer relish in your parents’ comfort, for one you lived far away in another different country, having decided to study abroad had caused the unavoidable physical distance between you.

Secondly you were too old for it, you were now a young woman. It would be considered as weird and abnormal to still seek such comfort at our age.

You had begun counting the mental image of sheeps when a surprisingly extremely loud surge of thunder was heard ripping into our apartment.

The loud sound caused you to let out a high-pitched screech. The tiny trickles of tears forming in your eyes.

You had your phone with you, held tight in your trembling hands.

It did not take long before you scrambled for the speed dial, mind not processing your actions.

You did not bother looking at the front screen as the ringing of the number being dialled greeted your now silent bedroom.

To be honest you had no idea how you did it, but you managed to put the phone on loudspeaker.

1 ring

2 rings

"-Hello, Babe?" it was with an unprecedented relief that you heard your boyfriend's voice at the other end.

"-Is everything ok doll, it's so late... are you okay?"

You heard him ask in a worried tone.

Yunho was the protective type, so the fact that you were ringing him at 3 o'clock in the morning must have certainly alarmed him.

You were just about to reply when another murderous thunder was heard slicing through the sky.

That caused you to let out a loud whimper ,which was undoubtedly heard by Yunho.

"-Babe? Baby listen to me it's going to be okay" he said, his tone comforting and relying.

But instead of a reply what he heard was your little muffled sniffle

All of a sudden you heard what seemed to be shuffling noises

"-Was he moving around?"

Anyone you attempted to tune out your surrounding as you listened to his instructing voice

"-Honey , are you there? I want you to focus on me, focus on my voice doll, you can do this"

To be honest you still were not processing exactly what was going on, but you listened him,

His gentle yet deep voice, washing you with a feeling of calmness.

Your heart rate had actually gone down, and you could now breathe without choking.

You were almost completely lost in your own world when you felt a pair of arms around you.

Your eyes shot open, your body freezing in shock and growing panic when your brain finally caught up and processed the voice of the person embracing you.

"-Yunho?" you asked tentatively

You heard your boyfriend hum in response

confused you asked him

"-But how...."

"-I heard your whimper and heard the thunder....I Came as soon as I realized what was going on. I’m sorry doll I should have been here sooner but I'm here now ,you're safe with me.

How you got so lucky to score a boyfriend so perfect, you would never know.

Yunho had literally left the comfort of his home at ass o’ clock in the morning just to help you through your weird fear.

It was touching, it was comforting.

it was everything you could ever ask for.

That night you ended up forgetting about the stormy night and incessant sky rumbles.

As you laid in his embrace only one thing crossed your mind.

"you were safe with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to upvote if you're enjoying the scenarios so far and don't hesitate to send me a request.
> 
> You can DM me if you feel more comfortable doing so
> 
> See you on the next one !


	7. Imagine 7 : Pay attention to me ![Fluff overload ]

Tags: Yeosang x Reader, fluff overload, needy Yeosang 

It wasn't every day that Yeosang actually got a full day off from, having had a recent comeback and having an overload of activities and schedules meant that he could no longer see you as often as he craved.  
For Yeosang not being able to see, cuddle and kiss you was the worst, you were his sunshine, his muse, his most precious jewel and pretty much the reason why he worked so hard at what he did.  
He had long ago pictured a future with you and a permanent one at that.  
It was a no brainer for him that his first destination after their long awaited break was your home, but what got him flabbergasted and all pouty was finding you attached to your laptop screen giggling and blushing as one of the latest rookie groups performed at popular music show "Show Bank"  
He normally wouldn't have minded, being an idol himself he knew just how affectionate fans were and how supporting they could be through music video streaming, voting apps, merchandise and album buying.  
It was a meaningful gesture and he'd be forever grateful to his fans Atiny for their love but the fact that you might be thinking of another group's member so affectionately irked him the wrong way.  
Maybe it was the fact that you had just made a noise of acknowledgement when he came in , without giving him the routine hugs and kisses .  
Or the fact that even when he draped himself over you hugging your body and leaving sloppy kisses all over your neck you just moved making sure that your laptop was still on full sight.  
Maybe it was the fact that he had actually seen the boys you were fangirling over ,a number of times during his recent comeback and he could admit that they were all handsome, youthful and full of that rookie -like energy... but Yeosang was sick of it.  
Sulking he stomped his feet in a childlike manner before he closed your laptop in a swift yet accurate motion, effectively cutting off the rookie groups cheerful voices as you sang along , fan chant on toe.  
You blinked a couple of times surprised and mildly horrified at the fact that your livestream had been interrupted.  
Turning to face him you were about to scold your boyfriend when you noticed his state.  
Yeosang hand his arms folded, his cheeks were red and puffed whilst his lips pulled into a pout as his forehead crinkled into a frown.  
His hair had been tied into a cute little man bun, his hair now longer because of their recent promotions .To top it off he wore an oversized sandy brown sweater with an equally soft pair of brown jogger pants.  
The sight in front of view was so adorable, he looked so soft and little. You almost wanted to put him in your pocket and keep him there forever, away from prying eyes.  
"-Aww yeo-yeo you look so cute today" you said cooing, completely forgetting about the other idol group  
Yeosang huffed, turning his head aside, slightly embarrassed at the compliment given how sudden and random it had been but still outraged at your lack of attention towards him.  
Seeing him blush further, you stood up embracing him as you snuggled your face into the care of his neck, his natural earthy scent bringing you comfort and familiarity.  
Yeosang did not hesitate to accept you in his arms finally content with having your affection but he still did not hesitate to let a side comment slides, his voice grumpy as he was still slightly salty about the whole ordeal  
"-Oh, so now you remember to hug me, I thought you were just going to fangirl over doe hobaes all day long...."  
having heard him , you adjusted yourself so you could make eye contact with him, you stared at him long and hard, making shift in nervousness under your gaze before you burst out giggling as you pinched his face  
"-AWW Sangie you're so cute, what am I going to do with you" you said staring lovingly at him  
Yeosang was confused , did all that fangirling get to your head. What on earth were you on about  
You softly pecked him on lips , noticing how he had followed after it even as you created space between you  
"-you were jealous, weren't you?"  
Yeosang made a strangled noise at your straightforwardness, something you had picked up by being in a relationship with him  
"-I..I was not" he denied weakly, slightly embarrassed at being caught in a fit of childish jealousy  
You giggled once more  
before bopping your nose together and placing more feather kisses all over his face  
"-It’s okay" smooch  
"-You're so cute" smooch  
"-when you're jealous" smooch  
at this point Yeosang had gone burgundy, his cheeks flaring up with your adoring antics, he made to hide his face in the palm of his hands when you stopped him  
"- Guess what ?" you asked him  
Yeosang gulped down in attempt to find composure before he replied in a stuttering mess  
"Wh-what?"  
"-My favourite idol and the person I love the most in this whole wide world is Kang Yeosang from Ateez !" you said cheerfully  
Yeosang made a noise of embarrassment as he hid his face at your chest, now shy with your words but yet happy with the profession of love.  
he had found it really difficult to mask the big happy grin that was now plastered on his face  
"-Baby ?" he asked from the safety of your arms  
"Hmm ?" you replied petting his soft lock  
"-Always pay attention to me ok?”  
You smiled at his little reminder , finding your heart make a little somersault with just how cute your boyfriend was  
"Always" you replied leaving one more peck on the crown of his head as you smiled to yourself


	8. Imagine 8 :You before me [Fluff,request]

Tags: Fluff, San, Thouhful Boyfriend

Requested: Yes

It was to your greatest horror and surprise that you felt the familiar yet dreaded knot at the lower stomach, a sudden sharp pain following after that causing you to stop in your tracks and take a big deep breath in , before you hastily made your way to the bathroom.  
You inspected yourself and just as you had feared, mother nature had decided to make you see red early this month.  
You let out a groan, before promptly making your way to your bedroom to get changed.  
This little situation had just ruined your plans for the night.  
It had been so long since you had the opportunity to go out on a date with your boyfriend. With all the promotions and comeback preparations that had been going on you had barely seen San for over 2 months.  
Tonight, was supposed to be your catch-up date, he had managed to clear any evening schedules ,as he wanted to meet with you. The two of you really enjoyed spending time together. Chatting and cuddling up in the warmth was your favourite activity, but there were times when you liked to go on fancy dates and threat yourselves a little  
Today was one of those days.  
You let out a sigh as you finally draped yourself in an oversized hoodie, wanting all the comfort you could get in your current predicament.  
You threw yourself on the bed unceremoniously before texting San that you could no longer make it at the date and explaining that your period had come unexpectedly early.  
Sighing for the 4th time in the last 10 minutes you left your phone to the side before rolling yourself so your stomach was lying flat on the sturdy yet soft mattress, the cramps had now started to pick up in intensity and frequency and you did not like that.  
Now, a lot of women would have found your dejectedness as a little dramatic.  
I mean it was your first day no? All you had to do was deal with it , take some pain medication and go on about your day.  
But unfortunately, that wasn't the case for you.  
Of all the Y/N in the world, you had to be the one with the weakest body.  
You huffed in annoyance.  
Your period was normal in its cycle and characteristics sure, but one thing that got you locking yourself into the house for 5 days straight was the damn pain.  
It was almost unbearable, you had also gone to the doctors to get it checked out, but they had reassured you that everything was fine, and that some people just had different types of body sensitivity and pain tolerance.  
Having said that, you did not enjoy being in public and pretending not to be dying , every time a wave of cramps hit your body.  
With a tired sigh you placed yourself under the covers, closing your eyes. You attempted to get some sleep, hoping that by the time you would wake your pain would have settled a little.  
Thankfully enough you drifted out pretty easily , however you missed out the little bell tone that had rung, signalling the receipt of a new message.

The next time you woke up was to the smell of something sweet wafting through your apartment.  
You slowly stretched your body, rubbing your eyes gently as you chased away the remnants of your sleepiness. Mind still a little fuzzy to comprehend what was going on.  
Once you finally were able to open your eyes you paned on the windows. It was dark outside.  
It was barely an early afternoon when you decided to stay back and have a nap.  
Just how long have you been sleeping for you asked yourself as you blinked repeatedly making sure this was not one of those vivid and weird dreams.  
You were still having an internal monologue when you heard a soft yet warm chuckle.  
You snapped your head towards the source of the laughter so quickly you almost got whiplashed.  
There. Leaning on your doorway was none other than Choi San, your lovely boyfriend.  
You let out a very audible gasp causing him to cackle a little at your priceless reaction and your current face.  
He jokingly said "-Hello Y/ N it's nice to see you again.  
You were still trying to process everything when he came closer to you, placing a tray gently in your bed as he also climbed in carefully, draping his strong arms around you.  
Almost instinctively your body went lax, like pudding as you inhale and his sweet scent.  
San caught the way you contentedly sigh causing him to smile in your hair as he placed a soft kiss in the crown of your head before nuzzling into your neck, giving you a proper greeting.  
"- Hi Love" he whispered in such an intimate way that caused you to have tingles all over your body.  
You hummed in satisfactions, your cheeks tinting with a blush before a sudden wave of cramping hit you, causing you to tighten your grip around San as you let out a distressed groan.  
San frowned ; he did not like to see you in pain.  
He rubbed your tummy in an attempt to ease your pain before remembering that he had brought over some things for you.  
"-Ah I brought you something" he said before bringing the tray he had carefully placed at the end of your bed closer.  
To be honest you did not want him to stop with his ministrations, but you curiously perked up, looking at the contents of the tray.  
"-I wasn't sure what you'd crave for... but I took a guess"  
The tray was full of different kinds of chocolates, different flavoured mini cakes and some sweet pastries, he had also made you some hot sweet tea.  
What really got you was that along with your potential craving he had also placed a pack of painkiller and a glass of water.  
The fact that he had remembered about your sweet craving and decided to get them for you, despite you having cancelled your date on him...it was so sweet and touching.  
You imagined him toddling around from shop to shop searching for your favourite.  
Too overwhelmed with emotion you threw yourself at him hugging the air out of him, while simultaneously giving him a heart attack as he maneuvered himself in way where he'd be able to steady the tray, so the ck tents would not spill and make a mess and at the same time hold you close.  
Words could not express just how grateful you were to have such an understanding and kind soul by yourself, and the fact that you could call him yours.  
You thought that you must have saved a lot of people in your past life to be able to be rewarded with such a sweetheart like San  
"-I'm so lucky to have you " you mumbled your face still plastered on his face  
San smiled sweetly and placed one gentler kiss on your head before replying  
"-And I am luckier to have you"

~The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MelodyYinlin for requesting. I hope you liked it and was able to deliver your expectation.
> 
> If anyone else, wants to request a scenario/imagine, feel free to do so!


	9. Imagine 9: The missing puzzle [minor angst/Fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa x Mingi ft Woosan and Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many Thanks to Val_is_Valid for requesting this scenario. I know it took me long so apologies for that. I hope it’s to your liking <3

This was not his day.  
Mingi's hand collided with the sturdy surface of his desk as he yelled at his employees to get out of his face.  
His whole-body jolting with the guttural and feral growl that was emitted from his body.

It didn't take a genius to realize that the boss, Mingi was not in a mood to deal with them and the other departments problem.

So, they scurried off, particularly once they caught whiff of the man's angry pheromones.

A few of the omega's legs gave out at the suddenness and the intensity with which they were hit.

Mingi rolled his eyes before letting his long self-collapse on the comfort of his chair.  
Hands automatically raising up to massage his temples as he sighed.

He had so much to do and so little time. To make it worse one of their sponsor and shareholder companies was suggesting major changes in the way they were running things in the office and not only it would impact the productivity of the team, but it would mean that they would have to re-budget and redistribute the company’s fund not to talk about the cuts....

His employees were too faithful for him to just get rid of them like that, it was just all too much.

Mingi was still prodding when an amused voice in the corner of the room 'tsk ed' making him deepen his frown as he glared in that direction.

Yunho his best friend and his dear second in command in the company was laying in his leather coach, looking unbothered as ever as he sucked on a lollipop.

Ah by the way he was a beta.  
That could probably explain how he could stand being in the same room as Mingi's murderous aura.

"Could you not?" Said Mingi irritated withe the other's suckling noises

The other just sent a wave of calming pheromones in the room as a reply which unlike the wanted effect just caused Mingi to roll his eyes and scrunch his nose in disgust.

-"you stink" said Mingi matter of fact

"-and you should go home" said Yunho still unbothered  
"-seriously though " he continued  
"-you should go home, have a rest. You're stressing yourself too much"  
Mingi did not reply, knowing it would just start an argument which he did not have the energy to finish.

So, he ignored his best friend in favour of diving himself in the pile of abandoned files on his desk, trying to sort them out.

He just had too many responsibilities for him to just take a break and relax.

By the time he got through all the files it was already half past midnight.  
He tiredly made his way back home, his eyes dangerously threatening to close even as he drove home.

He just wanted to lay and sleep.  
All the tension and frustration from the day was still hitting him at full force, he just wanted to sleep it out of the system.

Ehen he finally reached his luxurious penthouse apartment he aimed to make a direct bee line for the bedroom, getting startled when a figure approached from the dark living room.

"-babe?"  
Mingi froze his eyes squinting in the barely lit common room as he took in the full figure of the man in front of him.

It wasn’t until the man came into the focus of the moonlight and a set of welcoming pheromones were released in the air that he realized he was just staring at his mate.

His mate, his omega, his Seonghwa was staring at him sleepily.  
He had his pjs on and a little giraffe plush that Mingi had gifted him during valentine days in his arm.

Mingi realized that he had been waiting for him to comeback, now that he taught about it, he could still sniff out the lingering scent of what would have seemed to be the dinner which his ate had prepared for him.

Knowing the efforts and the dedication put in by the older man Mingi attempted a smile which ended turning into a grimace, but he battled the surging irritation that was still etched in his body and greeted the other.

"-Hi" he said hoping that his tone had hid his current train of mixed emotions.

he had clearly failed at that at Seonghwa who had returned his greeting with a little smile of his own came closer eyeing up, frowning as he helped him shrug of his coat when he noticed the tension in his form.

Being his mate and omega meant that he could not read the atmosphere, but he was also the best person when it came to understanding the giant yet softy alpha.

Seonghwa was just about to question him about his day when Mingi decided to deviate the conversation away from it as much as possible.

Seonghwa still had his mouth hung open in attempt to talk when Mingi, exaggeratedly exclaimed aloud  
"-Ah I'm going to shower" making a beeline for their big washroom.

"-but I made you dinner. don’t you want to eat first?"  
Had replies Seonghwa almost automatically, his hand gently grabbing on Mingi's arm stopping him.

Just as if Mingi had been electrocuted, he had shrugged off the other's hold, the suddenness and the speed with which he made distance between them as he took a few steps back causing a hurtful pang at Seonghwa’s heart.

"-I'll just.... go" said Mingi hurriedly

but Seonghwa grabbed onto him again, wanting to help the other out and ease him out of whatever was causing him such stress and frustration. Mingi did not look okay, his whole body was now shacking, and his face was reddening. But contrary to his intention Seonghwa once again ended up causing the opposite. Mingi who had now been trigged out of his mind had snapped at his mate. His voice turning deep, and his pupil dilating as he changed into his alpha voice, sign that he had now lost control.

"-I told you to leave me alone! he screamed 

making Seonghwa shiver in shock as his omega's instincts kicked in making him look down and cradle himself into submission. Mingi whole body was convulsing in anger, his chest rising rapidly with the uneven and heavy pants.

"-Leave" continued Mingi, his voice getting deeper and colder by the minute.

Seonghwa was still in shock and stood there in silence, his mouth wide open but with no words coming out of it.

"-I said leave before I do something that I'll regret doing"

Seonghwa'ss body almost instinctively reacted to the command, his whole form still jittery as he took careful steps out of their penthouse. His eyes shimmering with unshed tears, his hands tightly gripping at his own arms, to prevent him from making any noise, from making his supressed sobs come out.

Mingi only moved when he could no longer sense the lingering presence of his mate.

He took deep breath attempting to suppress his inner wolf, before making his way to the washroom. Not bothering to regulate the temperature, he stripped himself of his clothes and placed himself under the harsh jet of icy water.

Letting his mind wonder off, letting the course of time finally reign and slowly ease all of the day's frustration away.

By the time Mingi finished his shower had finally gained back his conscious and his emotions where no longer all over the place his body had gone numb under the continuous stream of cold. he quickly'. Mingi rushed his dressing up, throwing on a large hoodie and a pair sweatpants not bothering to dry his hair. As he waddled to the kitchen, he expected to see his cheerful and stunning mate, only to realize that he had driving him away with his harsh words and unsettling rage.

Mingi's stomach dropped as he observed all the dishes display on the dining table that Seonghwa had prepared him. All of them were now cold, as cold as Mingi's previous demeanour.

The events that had transpired earlier rushed back to his head, the scene of Seonghwa's shocked and fearful expression replaying in his head

"-Shit" Mingi cursed aloud, driving his hands through his hair. Regret and disbelief at his own stupidity finally catching up with him.

He had kicked Seonghwa out, for no damn reason.

He had let his stress get the better of him and snapped at his mate who was now, who knows where at 3 o' fuck in the morning all by himself.

"-Fuck I screwed up!" He muttered disappointed at himself

Mingi swiftly looked for his phone, his fingers automatically going on speed dial hoping that is other half would respond to his call.

To his greatest dread, Seonghwa's phone did ring but, the familiar symphony of his cell phone was heard from the living, the exact place Seonghwa had waited for him to come back home.

'Oh god no'

Panicked and concerned Mingi dashed out of their home, desperately trying to catch a whiff of his mate's scent. The need to find and protect his mate stronger than ever. Unfortunately for him, it had started raining meaning that any chance of him finding Seonghwa with his scent was out of the question.

Mingi swore, under his breath.

He was in a haste, he needed to find Seonghwa.

Not bothering to drive his car, Mingi rushed through their neighbourhood, searching and scrambling for any indication for Seonghwa could be.

Just as he was about to hyperventilate, a thought crossed his mind.

he rushed towards a familiar house, one who harboured childhood friends of his.

San and Woo young’s home.

By the time Mingi had reached the front porch of the two men, he had paid to every deity that he could think of to please let Seonghwa be there.

Nervously he bounced up and down on his feet, before pressing on the doorbell.

Luckily for him it didn't take too long for the familiar figure of San to show up.

Half of his body leaned on the porch, partially blocking Mingi's wandering looks into their house.

Before Mingi could even talk. San levelled him with a harsh glare, one of those where if looks could kill, he would be surely 6 feet under.

"-What did you do to make him this upset? Mingi, Woo young told you not to hurt his best friend, you're literally lucky I'm the one here because Woo young would have surely put you under with some wolfsbane."

Mingi ignore his friend's mate murderous plans for him despite the light shiver than ran up his spine at the mental image of the other pocking him open with some wolfsbane.

"_ Is he ok? He’s, here right?" asked Mingi, despite finally being able to sniff out his mate’s sweet scent he still wanted the reassurance that his mate was doing fine.

San eyed him up and down and sighed

"-I should be asking you that question. He said you needed time to cool off.

Mingi bit his lips, nervously fiddling with his hand as the guilt finally hit him. His food nervously shuffled on the Immaculate ground his eyes blanks him up at San. he opened his mouth attempting to say something, anything however the words seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Sing this San, sigh once more. He knew the full Story. Seonghwa he knew the full Story. Knowing his best friend, he predicted that all that transpired had been caused by Ming’s mild obsession with his work, his workaholic nature often left him in a state of zombisim, if that was even a thing.

\- ‘Listen….” Started San. – “why don’t you come back tomorrow, he’s just stopped crying….” He trailed off, noting the way Mingi’s force seemed to shrink in guilt and shame. “-And Woo won’t kill you, at least not on sight.” He added at the last minute.

Mingi nodded, San was taking sense, he was simply happy that Seonghwa was wit the, he was in good hands with them. They wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him, he himself trusted the two with his own life.

Resigned he gave his old friend a tired smile, before bowing slightly, a little way to express his gratitude towards him.

San chocked on thin air at that, but Mingi ignored it, turning back to walk into the direction he came from.

If only he had turned one more time he would have seen, a thin figure by the glass window, staring back at him longingly.

The next morning, Mingi made it his own personal mission to cancel his plans for the week, he was also not surprised that when he had called his second in command Yunho, to inform him of this the latter had responded with a “- Finally!”

Rolling his eyes Mingi had cut the call his eyes scanning the window glass of the best chocolate shop in town, he wanted to get his lover something special something sweet that would convey just how whipped for his mate he was.

He was already on is 3rd run having already purchased the biggest and fluffiest teddy bear out and the prettiest Roses that he could find. He was jittery. Nervous and excited all the same time.

He really wanted his mate back home, and sincerely hoped that he would be forgiven, he himself had no true explanation for what happened, yet that was still unacceptable.

Having purchased everything. Mingi headed straight away to the familiar house, his heart beating rapidly and fervently the closer he got.

Mingi had just arrived, hand raising into the air to ring the bell, when the door suddenly burst open.

Infront of him stood a glaring Woo young, who was promptly tugged into San arms by the person in question before Woo could actually saying anything too hurtful. Just by the horrified look on his face San could tell that Mingi was scared shitless.

Before any of the two potentially soon to be in altercation could process anything, San had promptly declared.

“- He’s in the kitchen, lock the door and place the keys on the vase when you too leave. I’m taking this little one out” he said lifting the still outraged handsome man into his shoulders. Like he was a bag of potatoes

‘-We are not going anywhere you Brute! Let me down I’m about to end this 6-foot scrawny giraffe I-

But before he could mutter any more insults Woo was out of sight letting Mingi relax, his body letting out a breath, he did not know he was holding.

After a little bit of hesitation Mingi made his way into the house call mom heading straight to the kitchen a son had told him he was familiar with the house so it was not a problem finding Where his mate would be. Ask around the corner, he saw Seonghwa concentrated we are beautiful found on his face as he attempted to need adult obviously trying to make some sort of pastry. it was not until he bumped into the surface of the table that he realised that he was just walking as if in a trance tools his mate. The noise has startled Seonghwa who’s eyes had went wide, as he took a few steps back in precaution, before taking into noticed that the person Standing in front of him was Mingi.

Mingi was ging nuts, the sight of him, the scent of him, the whole very being that was Seonghwa was driving him crazy. He missed him, he missed him so much. that his whole wolf was crying for him to hold him close. It did not matter, whether it was 1 hour ,1 day or a week.

A moment without Seonghwa in his life was like hell.

Mingi took a step closer, body trembling with emotion.

“I... I-I I’m sorry, please don’t ever leave me, even if I ask you too. I was stupid, a total idiot, I really have no excuse but please. Please come back to me”

Seonghwa stared at Mingi’s form, he could tell that the latter was sincere, and guessing by the set of what he believed where gifts for him being, squashed unconsciously by the nervous and fretting man, He could take that he had also felt very guilty.

To be honest Seonghwa had already forgiven him from the beginning, he understood where Mingi was coming from, and understood the responsibilities and stress that came with him being such an important person. He did it for them, he did it for him. So, he could have all of the comfort that the world could materially give.

It’s just that... that they the words had hurt, he had waited for him for hours, waiting for him to come back, looking forward to his alpha being back in his arms and that…. had happened.

Seonghwa shook his head, there was no point dwelling in the past.

Mingi had realized his mistake and was apologizing to him, such a bug and proud alpha, nervously squirming about waiting for his approval.

Seonghwa felt touched, he had also known that the wolf had looked for him all night and that made his heartbeat fast. He was important to him.

Carefully Seonghwa made his way closer, he gently peeled the squishing gifts from Mingi eye’s ad looked up from his long lashes, cheeks tinting in pink.

“-These… are for me?” he asked purposely giving him an innocent look, knowing just how much it put the alpha’s strings.

Mingi supressed a groan, his yes blown wide and his voice deep barely a whisper as he replied softly

“—yes”

Seonghwa’s body shivered, he finally let himself be plastered into his alpha’s scent, his own omega going lax and puddy now that he finally into his mate’s arm. Relief and cam washing through him.

But Mingi wanted to make sure, threading his fingers into Seonghwa’s fluffy hair he continued

“-Does this mean you have forgiven me?”

Seonghwa who was quietly enjoying their tight embrace nodded mumbling about

“-Be quiet I want cuddles”

Mingi let out a soft laugh, complying to his omega’s wish, he swiftly yet gently scooped the boy in his arms before placing themselves in one of the large fluffy coaches in the living room.

The two snuggled close to each other basking into their mate’s calming scent and warmth.

Everything was perfect in that moment.

Mingi had regained back his missing puzzle and nothing could ever destroy that happy feeling.

\Well, apart from a murderous Woo who loudly came crashing in between them having found them still in his house hours later.

“-You! Do not leave your cooties in my house!! San DO SOMETHING!!!

-The end


	10. Imagine 9:The weather is not bad [Merry Christmas] 🎄 ☃️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.  
> I'm not going to lie, I whipped this really quickly at the last minute.  
> It's short but I hope it was still enjoyable.  
> I will begin posting the requested chapters from new year, as I'm a little busy organizing my move to my new dorm, this coming week.  
> Ewww  
> Anyway, hope everyone stays healthy and has a happy new year!!!

It was freezing.  
That's it.  
That's the fact.  
It was freezing to the point where your toes had curled up and stuck in position and the tip of your nose no longer felt there.  
It was wet as well.  
The tiny snowflakes that fell on your exposed hair melting and turning into water as they made contact with the surface.  
Your face was scrunched up in a frown, teeth clattering as you muttered a few curses under your breath.  
Why did they have to drag you out in such horrifying weather  
Suddenly a loud and echoing surge of laughter was heard echoing through the large space that was your backyard.  
Turning towards the direction of the source of that loud yet warm laughter you made eye contact with Seonghwa who was not so subtly giving death glares at Jongho and Mingi who had decided that he'd be their next victim and had manhandled so he back was now on the floor the two attempting to bury him alive with the thick snow that laid on the field but, failing miserably.  
On the other side Yunho and Yeosang were building a snowman, but not a regular snowman.  
The two were attempting to mould the melting ice into the classical Michael Jackson pose.  
The two of them making weird noises and moonwalking their way through the slippery ground.  
And in the far corner you could see Hongjoong chasing after the two-inseparable fake maknaes, San and Woo young who had ganged up on their leader throwing big balls of snow at their leader.  
The older man squealing as their shots made contact with his reddened face.  
You were smiling to yourself enjoying the view temporarily spaced out when all of a sudden you heard all 8 voices calling out to you.  
"-Y/N!!!! Come play with us, it's fun!"  
And as your mind cleared up from your daydream you saw the 8 of them standing in a line, their warm faces and warm smiles calling out to you.  
And as you took the first steps forwards, you broke into a large grin.  
Cold forgotten and frown all wiped out.  
And you thought to yourself  
"- The weather is not bad"


	11. Imagine 11: Parallel Lines [Fluff/light smut]

Requested:Yes  
Tags: Yeosang x Kelly, fluff, light smut

They were just like two parallel lines.  
Two lines, which were adjacent to each other but never crossing the same point.  
Kelly signed in frustration, letting her body slump back and fall on top of however had decided to be in her way. That person had just happened to be Seonghwa who was lying on the grass, stomach down reading a book.  
'Oof' you heard him make a sound of complaint as he attended to squirm your way out of your weight.  
But Kelly ignored his struggles opting to look around the large backyard of the boy’s dorm, her eyes spotting the rest of the boys who were playing foot volleyball by themselves.  
San, Wooyoung and Mingi were one team, whilst Jongho, Yunho and Hongjoong were the second team. The boys were literally screaming in hysterics as they each attempted to get the ball putting their bodies on the lines as they contorted into a weird receiving position. Wooyoung even ended up falling into a split position which he definitely did not mean to based on how he was cursing aloud and how San was rolling on the floor crying with laughter.  
Kelly smiled to herself, no matter how much time passed those 8 dorks never changed.  
Kelly had been best friends with the boys for years now, a random casual culinary event bringing the 9 of them together. It was funny they had all attended the event because they had been given entry leaflets at the mall but most importantly, they had been promised free food. And that is how they had ended up spending a whole day together.  
She could still remember how she had been paired with Yeosang that first time after her best friend Clare had bailed on her last minute, the two of them at the time, had no experience with cooking or any form of baking. They had been tasked with the making of bread and... let me tell you it had ended up being a mess, one so big that their instructor had dismissed them early, claiming they were public health hazard.  
Kelly's face broke into a grin as she remembered how Yeosang had ended up into a fit of giggles after they had been ever-so-gently been kicked out from the kitchen.  
Seonghwa gave her a look of disapproval given how she was daydreaming whilst comfortably laying on top of him. He wiggled one more time trying to escape to freedom, but his skinny body just didn't have the strength.  
Kelly let out a form of squeal her hands raising to cradle her own cheeks  
Maybe it was from that moment onwards that she had actually ended up falling for him, but all she knew was that her feelings were so strong now that she was struggling to keep it hidden, she couldn't even pinpoint at what she had gone crazy for him.  
But lately, she breathed, thought and spoke only Yeosang.  
And to be honest she was not sure how to handle it, she wanted to confess really badly but she was too scared to breach that boundary of friendship that they'd be having all those years.  
It was scary.  
Kelly glanced at the boys who were still playing and at Seonghwa who was...  
lol he was struggling  
Letting out a small giggle, she finally stood up.  
She did not want to bother the boys, so she decided to speak to Clare.  
She had actually just been here a moment ago...  
'Where did she go?' Kelly thought to herself before making her way back inside the dorm, opting to see if she had gone back in to get them some snacks.  
Kelly went to the guest room where they were both sleeping in first, but she was not there.  
She checked the laundry room.  
But she was nowhere to be found.  
Once she reached the living room, she saw Clare's favourite pair of glasses on the couch.  
Kelly picked it up, not wanting for someone to accidentally sit on them.  
Now confident of her initial deduction, Kelly made her way to the kitchen, but to her greatest horror she had just seen Clare and Yeosang hugging, intimately Clare's words hitting her like a dagger to the heart  
"-I care...I really care about you"  
  
Kelly had been in so much shock that she didn't notice the expensive glasses, coming out of her grip, falling with a loud thud on the floor causing the two of them to separate and Yeosang's eyes to go wide.  
Kelly panicked.  
Without looking back, she dashed out of the kitchen, her first instincts were to lock herself into the first room she could find and that's what she almost did, but Yeosang had followed her closely, his own mind also going into panic mode when he saw the hurt and confusion in Kelly’s expression.  
Kelly was just about to shut the door when her attempt was blocked by Yeosang's foot.  
Kelly grimaced, at the impact, she was sad and hurt but she still did not want him to hurt, so she hesitantly let go of the door after a few contemplative minutes, taking a step back so he could enter.  
Kelly was expecting him to confess that he and Clare were now a thing based on what she had just witnessed but to her greatest surprise Yeosang did the unexpected, uncerimonosly kicking the door closed behind him, he approached her.  
Kelly down casted her eyes, not wanting to look into his face as she received her indirect rejection. However, the rejection never came, instead Yeosang delicately placed his finger under her chin, gently lifting he face so she was face to face with him. He warm breath fawning over her as she took in the sight in front of her, letting out a gasp."  
  
Yeosang eyes were warm and loving, he sported a little smile and if you just squinted enough you could see a gentle yet sultry aura surrounding him. To Kelly's greatest surprise Yeosang closed the small distance that was between hers. Warm thin lips, meeting with her own and cold ones.  
The kiss started as peck, soft grazing but as the minutes passed the kiss got heated. Yeosang’s hands were tentatively yet firmly making their way across Kelly's body, exploring and teasing.  
Kelly let out a particular whine when his tongue found its way into her neck, biting and sucking, clearly marking its territory and making a claim. Kelly's head was spinning, the relief, the confusion and the lust, all emotions that had hit her hard in such a short span of time were making her dizzy.  
It was Yeosang who had pulled away first, the need for oxygen causing him to reluctantly create some space between the two of you. She needed the rest yet Kelly, subconsciously let out a whine which was placated by Yeosang giving her a small peck on the nose.  
After a few moments of them just basking in their own warm embrace Yeosang finally decided to speak  
"-I'm not going to lie; I was so scared when you just ran away like that. I thought I had really blown it. And here I was asking you friend the best way to ask you out “he said chuckling"  
"-This is not the perfect set up, nor how I planned to tell you but... I like you Kelly. I really do. Screw that. I love you. I have for the longest time and I.... I just want to make you happy.  
Will you let me Kels?"  
Kelly 's eyes were brimming with unshed tears, causing Yeosang to worry as he hurriedly dried her tears away. She giggled at that.  
She was so lucky, so, so lucky to have such a beautiful soul, want her in his life like this.  
So, with no hesitation and with the biggest smile ever she softly whispered  
-"Yes, I would love that. Let's be happy"  
Yeosang hugged her tight, his own eyes now lucid and he left soft trails of kisses on her head before also softly agreeing  
"-Let's be happy. Let’s be happy together"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to VIPKellBell for requesting !   
> I’m so sorry this request took so long.I’m literarily drowning in work   
> (shout out to my fellow uni students)  
> Even though my workload is bigger I’ll do my best to find more time for my writing.
> 
> Hope it was readable.
> 
> bye

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on wattpad and asianfanfics


End file.
